


A Welcome Home Gift

by girlnamedlance



Series: Kamen Rider Kinkmeme fills [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, F/M, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, Post-Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Welcome Home, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Tomoko has a special surprise lined up for Ryuusei when he returns home from the field.





	A Welcome Home Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinkmeme fill, so pardon its general quality. Also holy shit I wrote het.

With Ryuusei being abroad so often because of work, Tomoko had lots of time to plan things. Including things that required certain rituals being performed during specific phases of the moon. And when she found out that Ryuusei was going to be home on a night that happened to be during a New Moon, she was beside herself with glee. 

What a homecoming he was going to get. “Welcome home, Ryuusei!” she said happily when he came in the door. She was already down to just a black silky robe. She’d already been keeping the creature in the bedroom entertained while she waited to hear his key in the lock. She made some of her intentions with him immediately clear by capturing his lips in a deep kiss and reaching to run her fingers over the front of his trousers.

That definitely got the job done. He dropped his bags at the door and let her help him out of his clothes. They made a trail from the front door to their bedroom, where Tomoko left her robe behind. “I’ve got a surprise for you,” she said between kisses.

“Yeah? What kind?” He was a bit too distracted by his naked lover to be too concerned with the wide range of surprises Tomoko could be capable of. 

She reached behind her to open the door and stood aside so he could see. Sitting at the foot of the bed was some abomination from beyond the void. It oozed purple slime onto the silky sheets and its tentacles began to trail toward them at the door.

“That’s….” Ryuusei found himself without words.

“It’s still an adolescent,” Tomoko said as if that explained anything at all. “So he’ll still obey me.”

Ryuusei had dealt with a lot in his young life so far. Somehow a tentacle monster in his bedroom didn’t register too much for him. “I… see…” he was still quite surprised.

“Would you like me to banish him?” She pouted. “It’s taken me a fortnight of rituals to summon him, and the gate is only open on a New Moon…” She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Sure, she may be using some er… creative persuasion techniques here.

The tentacles found their way to Tomoko and drew a circle in slime around one ass cheek. Fortunately the slime made fine lubrication. She slapped it away before it found somewhere more creative to prod at. Other tentacles wound their way around her legs and thighs. Their warmth and slickness felt nice. 

Ryuusei watched the creature make advances on Tomoko. “No, he can stay. You definitely surprised me,” he answered. He still looked a little nervous.

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. “Don’t worry, he’ll listen to me, okay?” As though to prove it, she looked back at the creature. “Back off until I tell you.” Accordingly, all the tentacles released her and retreated to the central mass. 

Tomoko started kissing him again and took his hands in hers. Before they had their otherworldly fun, she wanted to make sure he know just how badly he’d been missed. Just how much he meant to her. Bodies pressed together, her fingers threading through his hair. 

He turned her around and brought her to the bed. The more he got used to the new addition to their bedroom, the more curious he got, really. Just what would those tentacles feel like wrapped around his cock? Or pressed into other places?

He laid back on the bed and she crawled on top of him with a devious smile on her face. “I missed you a lot, Ryuusei,” she told him. She started kissing and nipping him on the ear and jawline. “I was counting the nights until you were going to come back.” She wrapped her fingers around his cock and started firmly pumping it. 

He ran his hands over her breasts and down her sides. “I missed you too,” he murmured. He groaned under her attentions. He was getting a little impatient. He ran his fingers down her stomach, over her mound and into her folds. Happily, she was already quite wet. “Ah, you didn’t start without me did you?”

“Maybe I did a little bit…” she grinned down at him. “But not too much.” She leaned up and ran her nails down his chest, over the scars from a life battling the forces of otherworldly evil as a Kamen Rider. He arched his back into the touch. He didn’t mind things a little rough, after all. 

“Why don’t you show me what our guest is capable of?” he told her, with a mischievous look on his face.

“That’s a great idea,” she agreed. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to see what he could do. “Phathogol, dear,” she said, not taking her eyes off Ryuusei. “I’m all yours.”

She raised her arms up and they were quickly wrapped around with tentacles. They pulled her backward into the mass, and more wrapped around her, covering her in its slick slime. Two wrapped around her breasts, another around her waist, two more spread her legs and pulled her knees up so Ryuusei got a clear view of another wending its way over her hips and into her folds. It pushed into her and she moaned eagerly. The tentacles around her breasts and penetrating her pulsed and squirmed. 

Ryuusei bit down on his lower lip. Watching this thing touch his girlfriend like this made his cock twitch. Tomoko continued to moan with each breath as the creature had its way with her. Some appendages had suckers that tugged against her skin, leaving round pink welts when they finally released with a pop. Others had two nubby “fingers” where they could grab and pull at her nipples and at the sides of her neck.

Another pair of tentacles squirmed on the bed toward Ryuusei like a couple curious snakes. The heads lifted up off the bed and seemed to peer up at him. “He wants to say hello, Ryuusei.” Tomoko said breathlessly. “Won’t you let him?”

He considered them carefully. He couldn’t really pretend he wasn’t curious. He chewed his lip nervously and spread his legs. “Go on now.” Tomoko urged it.

One tentacle spiralled its way around his cock snugly. He clutched at the sheets and threw his head back. That felt better than he ever thought it could. Slick and warm and tight. It clenched rhythmically, from base to tip. Soon it had him moaning as rhythmically as Tomoko was. 

“Let Ryuusei in, Phathogol. Do what he tells you,” she ordered breathlessly. Her command was punctuated with a moan. 

Some of the tentacles cleared out, most importantly those that would be in the way of Ryuusei entering her. He was almost sad to see the one around his cock go. He crawled forward and braced himself the center of the mass of appendages. The slime that had been left behind by the creature made her velvety and pliable in ways he never expected. His cock glided inside her as though they fit together like missing puzzle pieces. 

“Go on,” he encouraged it. “Don’t be shy.” He was immediately welcomed by it in a similar way Tomoko had. Nubby fingers teased at his nipples and he felt a tentacle wind its way around to his rear. It took its time working its way into his ass. It pulsed inside him, pressed up against the places inside him that felt best. Tomoko’s hips hitched and she let out a gasp of surprise as a tentacle filled her in much the same way. “Oh… Ryuusei!” she called out. 

It was only a matter of time before they were both going over the edge. Tomoko clenched and tugged sharply against the tentacles holding her in place as she came screaming. Ryuusei buried his face against her shoulder, biting down on her collarbone. 

He held her as they caught their breath and waited for their bodies to stop twitching. Slowly the creature released Tomoko and she wrapped her arms around Ryuusei’s shoulders and her legs around his waist. He pulled her off of the writhing, otherworldly mass and back onto the pillows at the head of the bed. 

He was gentle with her now, placing kisses where he’d bitten her, and over the sucker marks on her arms, stomach, thighs. Meanwhile, a tentacle came up to give its mistress a nuzzle on the cheek. “Ah, you did great, Phathogol,” she told it. She brought the tentacle to her lips with a hand and gave it a light smooch. “You’re a sweetheart.”

The tentacle came over to Ryuusei’s face as though it expected the same from him. “He wants a good-bye kiss, Ryuusei,” Tomoko told him. 

He glanced back to Tomoko before he gave it a little kiss. The head of the tentacle flapped wildly. Tomoko giggled. “I think it has a crush on you.” 

“Eh?” he looked between his two bedfellows. A tentacle monster had a crush on him?

Tomoko chuckled and pulled him up and turned so he could be her big spoon. She ran a gentle hand around the excitable tentacle. “Thank you my lovely dear. Go on home now. Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again real soon.” The creature gave her one last affectionate stroke on the cheek and seemed to shrink into the foot of the bed. All that remained was the puddle of its slime.


End file.
